General Kago/Personality and Relationships
Personality General Kago comes off as a cold, collected man with a deep ambition. However, unlike most of the antagonists found throughout the post-time skip, Kago seems to have a high moral and strong sense of honor. He speaks very passionately about his dreams of uniting Hinode Island and clearing all of the factions from the island. He holds Hinode Island is very high standards and its people as well. According to the people of Hinode Island, he is well respected and seen as a hero. However, to the rest of the world he is an evil man. Kago having a high sense of honor and moral, he has shown to treat his opponents with a great respect. As shown whenever he has defeated a political rival, he will often offer the followers of the rival to join him or live in peace on the island. However, he does have an eye on said followers. As shown in battle, Kago puts all he has into every battle he was involved in. He doesn’t insult or try to put them down, he often will comment on his opponent’s skills and abilities. His high sense of moral, he has shown not to fight against any female or say no demeaning things about them. Kago is a very passionate speaker and military leader, getting hundreds to follow him. However, this can be his one downfall. He often goes into the long winded speeches and can often lower his guard with this. Kago is devoted to his training and refining them, through training and exorcises of the mind. Thanks to the power of his devil fruit, he has able to be focus on his ambition. A little deeper look into his personality, has shown on some rare episodes to have a completely personality. Some times his actions can often make one wonder about how far he will go to united Hinode Island. One such examples was killing the governs family and servants, then capturing the govern and publicly executing him. Lastly Kago, has shown to have a deep hate for outsiders who come onto the island and those who have deserted the island. He does not take kindly to these strangers or rogues. Relationships Hinode Island Kago and the citizens of the island, have a very close and deep relationship. He is held very highly to the people, as a hero to them. He is very protective of the citizens and all of the beauty of the island. He often will give up lifting speeches to his followers and the citizens of the island. Due to all of the war that is going on and the average citizen is caught up in the actions of an endless war. Torikago Army As the leader of the army, he is naturally followed by his men and they seem to hold him in battle and to the ends of the earth. Kago is highly favored by his officers and all of thoughts working under him. He is seen fighting on the frontlines with his men and puts himself into the same conditions that his men are going through. Ultimately, Kago will put down his life for his men and his men for him as well. Tanimaru Little is still known about the past or relationship of Tanimaru and the General. However, through the New World arcs and primarily The Sujata Pirates Arc. Tanimaru has battled against the General on several different occasions. Other than this, nothing more has been revealed about the two. Revolutionary Army As a close associate of the army, General Kago has a close relationship with the organization. As he had often contacted them, informing them with his conquest of Hinode Island and also giving them information about movements of the World Government in the West Blue. Monkey D. Dragon Little is still known about the two's relationship, however Kago had trained under Dragon in his younger days. But Kago seems to hold a high respect for Dragon and his cause as well. It was later revealed that Kago had vowed, that whenever he had unified Hinode Island he will give his aid to the Revolutionary army. Hack Throughout his time with the Revolutionary Army, Hack and Kago had grown to have a close relationship. Training with the fishman several times and they share some of the vaules as well. Hack and Kago seems to have a high sense of Honor in fighting and both dislike underhanded trickery during a fight. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages